History Of Creation
"From Nothing came Something. That's how the best things start." -Arten of Zular At the start of forever there was the Empty, a nothingness that only knew the pleasure of not. It is unknown if time was even present for the arrival of the Creators to tell anyone about them or even how many. They fought back the Empty with power of creation and forced existence to be. In that great battle against the Empty many Creators fell, or many Creations where made; Weapons forged and lost. It isn’t known if the battle stopped or if the events that happened next were a last plan to fight back. Three remaining Creators joined their powers and formed a powerful pool that forced back the Empty. From the Pool life was made in form of a powerful crafter who worked endlessly on making workers from flesh and soldiers from stone. Leviathan was longer than length could see and wiser than wisdom could think, from him the Halda Aftur began the endless war with the Empty to keep it away from the Pool. But he would grow spiteful of his Creators for making him fight a battle that could not be won, one that they started. The Marching was a turn in Leviathan’s forces to take the pool from the Creators Three so that he could use its power to make a weapon that would kill the Empty and his fight would end, but the Creators knew that nothing could kill nothing for it did not know not. All his power was stripped from him and he was cast out from the powers and protection of the Pool to be lost in existence. At the end of the Marching the Pool would break and the first flows of the river would surge. Knowing that they could not make a being with power so close to their own, the Creators Three crafted the Gods. A race powerful yet bound to realty and the space around the River and the Pool it spawned from, a place named after the first God to be made and continue the Halda Aftur that the endless Leviathan had started, Pandora. The Gods needed more than just themselves to fight so they worked tirelessly making weapons and soldiers, then Fenris crafted the first soul and mortal life was made. The Creators let the power of the Pool and its river form the first of the nine Realms, Altiune, so that mortal souls could grow. Fenris mistakenly made dragons the wisest and strongest of them, a mistake he would grow to love. The three wisest and strongest dragons were set over the River so that the cycle of Souls could be made and maintained they would be called the Infinity Dragons. The perfected souls that Fenris found that could truly stand against the Empty were then forged into bodies of metal, these Ænthelic took the place of the mortals. The strongest of them, the Seraphim, guard the Infinity Dragons. This was all done because the River and its flow acted on its own and pooled to make the Realms beyond Altiune. Now time flows with the River and the Gods fight the Empty in the Halda Aftur to protect the River, Pandora, and the greatest weapon against their foe; Existence.